Pirates of Alpha Centauri (Suspended)
by BlueFlux
Summary: The "Unity" is in catastrophe, and seven factions escape from the doomed ship. But on board the University ship, a man named Svensgaard is about to change the fate of 1/7 of mankind. Please keep in mind this is my first FanFiction story ever.
1. Planetfall

Mission Year 2100, aboard U.N star ship "Unity"

Finally everyone had made it into the room that held the supplies to found a new nation on the foreign planet. Packed into small, slightly controllable pods if worst came to worst with thrusters on the back to ensure the surface was hit, otherwise you would be floating in the abyss of space, assuming gravity was weak. No chances had been taken. Seven people standing in front of seven escape pods. People could be heard shouting things like "Business is the future, join me!" or "It is our right to bear arms, let us carve a new nation and exercise our rights!" were heard. It did not take long for most people to choose what sounded good in general, as there wasn't exactly a lot of time to think about it. Almost as soon as the last pods hatch closed, it seemed in perfect sync all seven pods shot out from the metallic hull of the sleek and thin star ship "Unity". The time for humans to touch solid ground had come once more. Earth was dead, long live Chiron.

The ideologies were set up fairly simply: Santiago led a nation that was armed to the teeth and planned to take what it wanted if it didn't like you, Morgan led a nation of greed, money was the goal. The Peacekeepers, led by Lal were simply following what the U.N said to do. Not much there. Gaians wanted to keep Chiron relatively intact after humans settled. The Believers wanted to worship the Lord in their new nation. The Hive was little more than a social experiment, involving mind control. The University never landed. Not in the way Zakharov had thought they would.

Inside the University colony pod, almost as soon as they had taken off a group amounting to about 9,000 of the 10,000 people inside the pod were starting a brawl. The ship was taken over quickly, bodies flying from left to right hitting the side of the ship, leaving Zakharov, although bruised and scratched, on the floor in a heap in the ship. Suddenly a man stood up at the front of the ship. "My name is Svensgaard, and if you don't already follow me then you are going to before we hit planet. The alternative is to be thrown outside our landing site with nothing but a re-breather. If you don't run then, you'll be shot." A look of horror passed over like dominoes falling from the front of the pod, to the back. A speaker on the ceiling let everyone hear, even over 10,000 people shuffling and breathing. Otherwise you were grinning, this was no longer the University. Now they dubbed themselves the Pirates, or more formally the "Nautilus Pirates". And within moments Planetfall would come.

The Hive landed in the Garland Crater. Gaians in the Monsoon Jungle, Believers on the Sunny Mesa, Morganites on the Great Dunes, Spartans just south of the Ruins, Peacekeepers on the coast of Freshwater Sea and finally the Pirates in the ocean right off the coast of the Isle of Dexamenus.


	2. The Dawn of an Empire

It was the incredibly loud "Splash" that alerted everyone they hit the ocean. Quickly the flotation device on the pod was activated to keep everyone alive and breathing. "We have 300 engineers here, and from what I can tell we landed close to an island which must mean this is the coast, and it should not be too deep. Also, we aren't burning or anything so this must be water. We are safe for now." 350 able engineers were on the pod, and all were sent to begin working four large stilts. A fifth would be added once everyone had something to live on. Since the water was so shallow, it didn't take more than a day to erect the poles, and using supplies on the pod it was relatively easy to make a very large and sturdy platform. Every able citizen was employed to build structures, and by the end of the first week of Planetfall the Pirates had a large central HQ, a mass of houses crowding around it and a long-range satellite that would allow contact with the continent to the north and west, as the initial Unity scans showed that there was land near the small island they thought they were near. The blueprints salvaged were for a Transport Foil, a basic battleship for defense, a scout patrol with very light weapons, and Terraformers for land and sea. Using what little material was left, the engineers managed to make a Sea Terraformer, though it would likely break down a lot and was slow because it was very bare-bones. They had it go off and plant the Kelp seeds they had, and make a mine for minerals. "It ain't much, but I suppose it will have to do." Was all the engineer said.

As the Pirates worked to get the materials to make a transport, and get to their island a signal was detected on the Commlink. No, two! Lal and Morgan had established contact. Lal greeted the Pirates, though with a clearly astonished voice after he heard Svensgaard and he told him that there was no "University" and they were in the place of Zakharov. It seemed he was just establishing contact with everyone, he was the "Peacekeeper" after all, right? "Hello, Svensgaard. We hope for peace in the following years and with you we trust there will be luck. Do not attempt to interfere with our plan for the ultimate monopoly." Was all the Morganites said though.

It took some waiting, but after a while the scientists of the Pirates had discovered important data on what was left of the Unity, basically now a colony pod torn-up for metal. The materials collected was enough to float the colonists of Dexamenus to shore. Already a safe haven was being set up, and for the first time in 40 years Svensgaard was going to touch dry land. "The beginning of an empire… The beginning of a new humanity.


	3. Safe Haven

_Anything in bold means it's from the data links._

**Datalinks - Archives - M.Y 2101 - "Planetfall" era**

**"Safe Haven Established"**

As the colony boats (though they would appear to most as a sea of scrap metal tied together with old ropes and Xenofungus) began to hit the shore a cry of "ARGGH!" was heard from the rear of the crowd. A small island-like creature the color of sand appeared out of seemingly nowhere. **(ID: "Isle of the Deep") **From Captain Svensgaard's perspective, though, it looked as if the colonists onshore were not doing much better, as horrifying shouts were heard from most, and few had enough time to get out what little they had to fight with. **(ID: "Hand Weapons" - Design Workshop) **The land seemed to move, as specks of red were revealed and sand colored worms began burrowing into the brains of many colonists. Later these would become known as Mindworms. After about 90% of the colonists were wiped out the worms finally retreated back into the ground. "What in the devil..." After contacting the other 2 frequencies that had apparently been on land this whole time, the worms were dubbed "Mind Worms". These "Pre-Boil" worms came from "Pink-Level Xenofungus" and were terrorizing all of Planet.

The few remaining colonists, about 200 of the original 2,000 sent to secure the island's coast did succeed at their mission, though. A new base that they dubbed "Safe Haven" was created, and in the next year the majority of the population, including Svensgaard would be living on dry land, and the platform now dubbed "Outpost A1" was run with a skeleton crew. It seemed that the greatest threat to mankind's future was the Mindworm, and with a stroke of luck, it was found the ancient technology of Flamethrowers was actually a very effective weapon on the Mindworms. The island was beginning to be terraformed, with a small mining and small farming district to help the settlement grow, and with the help of scattered pods from the Unity a very small forest was beginning to grow. Perhaps this new world really could become a new world for mankind.

The resources were beginning to become less of a problem, as Terraformers were destroying the fungus that created Mindworms and a small trade was established between the Morganites in the Great Dunes to the north of Safe Haven, and talk of a new settlement on the northern coast for easier trade was being considered. The Planetary Council was established, which also meant that the Pirates gained the comm frequencies of all the other factions. The Morganite-Pirate trade looked like it could eventually turn into a small alliance as well.

**Datalinks - Tech Advancements  
><strong>

**Synthmetal discovered**


	4. Planting Bombs

_M.Y 2130_

As Svensgaard got up from the table that held all of the knowledge the pirates had, his personal Datalink, he had made custom to look like something straight out of the 1800's, as if a pirate had really owned it, he began to ponder the importance of this Vendetta. Was it really a necessary conflict? Certainly honor was important, but even an old pirate such as himself knew that life was the most precious thing in all of Alpha Centauri… He would have to continue his thinking in the HQ's war room. The little history trip was to help remind him of why he was fighting this war. He needed a fire in himself if he was to inspire that same fire into his soldiers.

_M.Y 2102_

The great feast in Sailor's Rest, the new trade base, was a great success. Cheers were heard and the clinking of glasses as Morgan announced "To peace, and may our alliance live forever!." Unfortunately, this was just what Miriam's spies had been waiting for. Not really a true Christian, rather using that as a veil and something for her far more divot followers to gather behind. If that was discovered, she would surely become nothing more than a beggar. The alliance was great cover to make something up. Her plan was clear. First, go to the Council, and present some fake case to raise tension. Then, with some more minor details, and a disguised scout patrol shooting down an old Former, she could declare Vendetta. She had had territory from Sunny Mesa-Eurytion Bay, and she also covered the Upland Wastes. It was about to unfold.

_Back at the Isle of Dexamenus-At this point in time, all 1 technologies except Progenitor Psych have been discovered for the Pirates Datalinks_

A Pact of Brotherhood between the Pirates and Morganites had ensured trade only flow in enormous amounts. Enormous freighters were seen constantly sailing from port to port. Technology had been shared, and a new Pirate base had even been established on the Mainland, "Land Lock". It seemed nothing could go wrong. Unfortunately, less than a week later a Council was held. The news was not good for the Pirates. "The Pirates and Morganites are threatening me behind closed doors. I fear for my people. My plea is to have them remove their soldiers from my borders."

Their was no reaction, except Morgan saying "We have no such soldiers, man or machine on our Northern borders that are threatening you." Lal brought up the map of Morganite territory-something rarely done. There were no soldiers, except for a few scouts near a small Believing base, "Eternal Reward". The next week was rather uneventful, until it was revealed that a Believing Terraformer was destroyed by a Scout Patrol group. This included Pirate soldiers, although no Pirates had ever been north past the Great Dunes. The Believers were outraged, and in a sudden turn of events the peace on Chiron had finally been broken. The time for war had come. The Bomb's fuse had finally burned out.


	5. Invasion

_**I'm sort of lacking inspiration, so if this is a little boring I have a small excuse.**_

The first vendetta had finally started. The Peacekeepers urged Miriam to end the vendetta before any lives were lost, but to no avail. Morgan placed garrisons in his northernmost bases, and had managed to win most minor skirmishes. The Pirates were about to initiate their first attack though.

_Inside the third transport foil..._

A colony pod and a group of attack rovers armored with Synthmetal armor began to crawl out onto the undefended beach of red sand. The new base, Landlubber Tavern would act as the staging ground for the attack. 3 groups of Rovers were being sent to take out the northernmost base, where Morgan could send his southern troops and hopefully surround Miriam. If they were going to make her give up, now was their best shot.

_Later, before the first attack..._

The loud rumble of the wheels across the surface of Chiron was what alerted the small defense group of the Pirate presence. Nerve Gas pods were silently shot directly into the base, as the fire rained down and the small vehicles took over the base. Miriam realized that if she was to beat the combined power of these 2 factions together, she would need more than intimidation and Synthmetal... She would need technology.


End file.
